happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia
Petunia is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Petunia is an indigo and dark-blue skunk with a sky-blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on the back of her head and sky-blue lines on her long tail. She always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Her name and species are somewhat of a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie Bambi. She likes playing with dolls and strollers, as well as having tea parties with her friends. Petunia is often seen with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. Her love interests have been both Mime and Handy, although she seems closer to the latter, as evidenced in My Better Half and I Nub You. In My Better Half, they are seen taking a "Tunnel of Love"-ride, and in I Nub You, they start dating. Just like Giggles, she dislikes Disco Bear as she is annoyed when he frequently tries to flirt with her. For most of the internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators gave her obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate (even if it is somewhere other than her house or on herself). She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy, she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself because her piping system failed because of Lumpy, so she snapped and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in the episodes Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Wingin' It, and Royal Flush. Furthermore, in the arcade game Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough, in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she does not get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time). Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as a damsel in distress on some episodes, such as House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's to Flame?, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). Petunia's deaths are considered by viewers to be some of the most gruesome in the series, if not the most. Just some of the gruesome deaths she suffers include having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy in Flippin' Burgers, being flattened by Cro-Marmot in Snow What? That's What!, being sucked through the drain of a sink in Wingin' It, having her organs impaled and popped out by bed springs in Hello Dolly, being burned to a skeleton in Who's to Flame?, getting eaten by a piranha in Something Fishy, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in Read 'em and Weep. Her deaths generally involve her head, explosions, burning, getting crushed, and kitchen hardware like sinks. While she dies a lot, she survives in House Warming, Meat Me for Lunch, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Swelter Skelter, Put Your Back Into It, Dream Job, Stealing the Spotlight (Debatable), Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (Debatable), and Just Be Clause (Debatable). In the TV series she survives Ipso Fatso, Gems the Breaks (Debatable), A Change of Heart, Wipe Out!, Mime to Five, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. She also survives Milk Pong, YouTube Copyright School, and the HTF Break short Take Your Seat. In the internet episodes, she dies in almost every episode that she appears in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She is the first victim of The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy/Mr. Pickels. She is also Toothy's first victim in the TV series. Petunia's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Love Bites Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count By Season Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw, Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Student - Something Fishy #Nurse - Dream Job Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Pitchin' Impossible: Has her head cut in half by the falling wall of a carnival game. #Stayin' Alive: Is bounced into an electrical fence by Disco Bear, electrocuting her. #Hide and Seek: Is blown up by a grenade after falling into a spike pit. #Snow What? That's What!: Is flattened and cut in half by Cro-Marmot. #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Is impaled on a gear lever. #Flippin' Burgers: Has her face burned off on a hamburger grill, and is then caught in an explosion. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Has her head crushed by a sign. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Has her head held over a flame, causing her brains to pop like popcorn. #Hello Dolly: Has several of her organs ripped out of her body by mattress springs. (Idol-induced) #Remains to be Seen: ##Is run down by Flippy's truck. ##Dies when Flippy's brain explodes. #Blind Date: Has her or Disco Bear's car pushed of a cliff, causing it to explode. #From A to Zoo: Is digested alive by a snake. #Kringle Feast: Suffocates from gas and is later killed in an explosion. #Ski Patrol: Has the top part of her head sliced off by a mountain and her torso impaled by ski sticks. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Has her spine forced out of her back when the roller-coaster cart she is in crashes onto the ground. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sliced in half by Splendid's eye-laser. #Doggone It: Is killed by a squid by being repeatedly slammed onto the floor. #Wishy Washy: Skins herself with a potato peeler, trying to get clean. #Who's to Flame?: Is hit in the head with an axe thrown by Toothy. #As You Wish: Has her head smashed by a magic lamp. #Take a Hike: Is poisoned to death by drinking toxic water or impaled on rocky cliffs. #Dunce Upon a Time: Has her neck broken and the top of her head ripped off by Giggles. #A Hole Lotta Love: Is sliced in half by a driller's fin. #See What Develops: Crashes her car and (possibly) suffers massive blood loss. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Is electrocuted while taking a shower due to Lumpy attaching electrical pipes to water pipes. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Has her body sucked through the drain of a lavatory sink in a plane. #Double Whammy Part I: Is crushed when Flippy jumps on her. #Chill Kringle: Is impaled through the eyes and head by sticks. #I Heart U: Is impaled in the eye by an arrow. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode: Is hit by a car that Nutty is driving. #Read 'em and Weep: Is pulled through the drain of a sink and torn apart by the garbage disposal by a demon. #Peas in a Pod: Has her head pounded down by a Pod Lumpy with a hammer. #Wrath of Con: Is cut in half by Giggles with a charged-up lightsaber thanks to Splendid. #Something Fishy: Is eaten alive by Russell's piranha. #I Nub You: Flies apart after being sewn together with Handy, thanks to her pet bird. #A Bit of a Pickle: Is strangled by Mr. Pickles/Lammy. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by a chandelier. (Death not seen) #My Better Half: Is sliced in half by a buzz saw. #Royal Flush: Has her body inflated by a vacuum and bursts. #Breaking Wind: Explodes by lighting a match, due to Splendid's gas contaminating the planet. #You're Kraken Me Up: Is decapitated with a tanning mirror by Lumpy. #Cubtron Z: Has her body splattered onto a building by Cubtron. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Has a slingshot rammed into her eyes, which are then ripped out by The Mole. Debatable Deaths #Stealing the Spotlight: Dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Is buried in snow. (She is not seen buried in the snow like Giggles. However, it is likely that she died, as she was with Giggles during the episode and the avalanche covered a wide radius) #Reindeer Kringle: Is kicked numerous times by a reindeer. #Gems the Breaks: Is hit by a massive stream of Splendid's vomit along with Giggles. #Just Be Clause: Is burned to death. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #March 2006 Calendar: Has her heart pushed out of her body by a spring in her bed, as in Hello Dolly. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part I. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Is burned to a skeleton when a barbecue explodes when Pop lights it. #December 2008 Calendar: Is killed by Flippy (the body in the bag is probably her due to the dark blue color). Seen in Comics #Big Bubble: Is killed when Lumpy inflates a bubble so big that it explodes. Seen in Arcade Games #Going Overboard: Is attacked by a shark. #Socks to be You: ##If you lose - Breathes in too much air while hyperventilating into a paper bag, which causes her eyes to pop out of their sockets. ##If you win - Discovers that one of the washing machines isn't working well after she finishes her work with her socks. She tries to run away, but slips on the water of the washing machine, and the washing machine falls on her, killing her. #Fire Escape: Is squished on the ground. #Hot Potato: Is blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Dumb Ways to Die: Is brutally attacked and decapitated by a shark. #Stay On Target: Is impaled by darts. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming: ##Is set ablaze. ##Falls 10-15 feet to the ground. ##Is stomped on. #Hide and Seek: Falls into a pit and has her entire body impaled by spikes. #Class Act: Loses a hand. #Keepin' it Reel: Has her face rammed through the glass of a popcorn machine. #From A to Zoo: ##Is hit in face by shards of glass. ##Is shot in the eye with a tranquilizer. ##Falls into a snake exhibit. #Reindeer Kringle: (If she didn't die) She is kicked in the face several times by a reindeer. #Kringle Feast: (If she wasn't dead) Is knocked out by a gas leak. #Wishy Washy: ##Chokes on a glove. ##Brushes her teeth too hard, causing them to end up bleeding. ##Makes her fingers sore and red from constant attempting to wash with dirty water. ##Rubs a steel wool against her torso. #Who's To Flame: ##Has her tail catch on fire when she leans on the front of a stove. ##Is completely set on fire when Giggles wraps a tablecloth around her. #As You Wish: ##Is sliced by many coins, resembling machine gun shots. ##Is impaled through the chest by a rocket's antenna. #Gems the Breaks: Is set on fire by Splendid's heat vision. #Mime to Five: Faints when she sees Sniffles' dead body. #See What Develops: Is torn in half from the waistline, thanks to Splendid. #Wipe Out: Has her lips torn off when she tries to kiss Cro-Marmot. #False Alarm: Is cut in half after being hit by a car. #Chill Kringle: She is pushed off a hill and gets stuck in a snowball. #Read em' and Weep: Has her skin and tail ripped off her body. #Peas in a Pod: Has her arm snapped off when her mailbox is hit by a hammer. #I Heart U: Is smashed in the face by an imaginary love heart drawn by Mime. #I Nub You: ##Has her hands severed when a window closes on them. ##Her flesh and organs are formed into pin-like shapes after getting crushed by a pinsetter. #Breaking Wind: Coughs when she breathes in Splendid's gas. #Just Be Clause: Has her hand crushed and fingers broken by Splendid. Additional #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Is impaled through the eye by a paper clip. #DVD Book cover: Has her tail catch on fire. Number of Kills Additional Games #Deadeye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Toothy, Flaky, Nutty, Giggles, herself, Handy, Disco Bear, Splendid, Sniffles, Lifty, Shifty, Russell, a giant squid, and Fliqpy by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. Miscellaneous #''Wrath of Con'' storyboards: Accidently slices Giggles in half with a light saber. (The roles between the two characters are switched in the actual episode.) Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 20.58% *TV series: 25% * Love Bites, Kringles, HTF Breaks: 14.28% * Total Rate: 23.43% Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:Characters who Wear no Clothes Category:Characters Voiced by Ellen Connell Category:Characters Voiced by Lori Jee Category:Characters Voiced by Nica Lorber Category:More Deaths than Kills Category:Characters Voiced by Dana Belben Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters Voiced by Sarah Castelblanco